What if
by dragonluvr85
Summary: Ginny and Draco are dating, what will happen when Harry finds out? will it be rape? will Ginny cheat on draco? What if... Ginny was pregnant? Read it and find out, a few grammer errors, R & R as usual.
1. The begining

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**A/N: I'm sorry Harry is such a dickhead in this fanfic. Please read and review, ENJOY:**

Ginny's eyes searched the Great Hall for the perfect boy; she kept scanning the room until she saw the back of his gelled Blonde hair, suddenly she stood up and tip toed over to him,

"Guess who" Ginny cooed covering his steel grey eyes with her hands.

The boy laughed and said "Hmm let me see it would have to be my beautiful girlfriend Ginny"

Ginny laughed and said "well hello Draco"

Draco took Ginny's hand and held it in his own and gazed into her beautiful eyes slowly Draco pulled her head towards his and their lips connected then as slowly has they had gone together they broke apart.

"Goodnight Draco" Ginny whispered

"Goodnight Gin" Draco replied replied. Ginny turned and walked out of the Great Hall and up to the Gryffindor common room where she then went to her bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny awoke early the next morning and got dressed into her uniform and went down to have breakfast in the Great Hall, Draco was already down there and seated at the long Gryffindor table Ginny wanted to sit next to Draco but she had to sit on her own table with the Gryffindors. She went to sit with her friends who were waving and beckoning her over to them.

"Hi guys" Ginny said as she walked over to her friends,

"Hey Ginny" her friend Colin said as she sat down next to him.

Meanwhile Harry Potter was staring at Ginny from the other end of the big table, _she is soo hot but why is she going out with evil Draco Malfoy. _ Harry had always been puzzled as to why Ginny would go out with Malfoy. He gazed at Ginny but careful to not let her see he was staring at her.

Unfortunately Malfoy saw Harry gazing at his beloved Ginny and gritted his teeth. _I love Ginny and couldn't stand the thought of Ginny being with that attention seeking Harry Potter, _he watched as Ginny stood up and said goodbye to her friends, he watched as she was walking out of The Great Hall her red hair dancing behind her small lean figure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_I'm late, Professor McGonagall is going to kill me_ Ginny thought as she walked to her Transfiguration class she was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Harry's shadow looming over her. Harry suddenly grabbed her from behind and started to full on make out with her. Ginny eventually broke away,

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked angrily

Harry smirked "I love you Gin and I can't stand to see you going out with that loser Malfoy"

"Well I am going out with him" Ginny replied going red_ I love Draco but I love Harry too, why is love so hard_?

"So dump him already" Harry said putting a lot of pressure on Ginny.

"But I love him, and I'm late, so bye Harry" Ginny said coldly before spinning around and sprinting off to class, she was given detention for being late.

Ginny sat down and started their assignment for the day, to transfigure two rabbits into a pair of slippers, before Ginny knew it the bell had gone.

"Ginny," Professor McGonagall said calling over Ginny "Meet Filch in the Great Hall after dinner on Friday night so you can serve your detention"

"Ok" Ginny sighed. Ginny then trudged out of the room and bumped into Draco

"Hey babe" Draco said

"Hey Draco, I love you" Ginny said giving Draco a big hug then walked away leaving Draco puzzled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Friday during dinner Ginny was so jumpy about detention that she couldn't hold her fork and knife straight, _I wonder if it's only me with detention _Ginny thought to herself _that would be very boring and strenuous. _

When all the food had been cleared away and everyone dismissed, Ginny stayed behind and looked around for anyone else staying behind, it was Harry and herself, _Harry probably got detention because he was late to class as well _Ginny thought to herself.

Filch made them follow him, Mrs. Norris was trailing after them all, Filch led them to a dungeon that was about half of the potions room.

"Okay for detention, you will dust and rinse these walls down; I want this room spotless before midnight." Mr. Filch said.

Ginny looked at her watch, it was already 7:35.

**A/N: Well my third fanfic, please r & r it would be greatly appreciated. Also, tell me if you think I should update or not. So please R & R! Ok so it isn't very long but it is my story and you tell me whether or not I update.**


	2. In Detention and the next day

Filch left them to their work, Ginny looked at the duster in her hand and thought _what a bore, I wish Draco was here, he would liven this up, but the only other person here is Harry. _Ginny got started dusting coughing at the occasional speck of dust, Harry meanwhile was sitting and watching, Ginny noticed.

"You could be helping you know" Ginny said to Harry

"Why, so I can get dusty, I don't think so" Harry replied casually. "Why don't you get your _boyfriend _to help you?"

"Because he didn't get detention, you did" Ginny pointed out, she was still pissed off with him for getting her in this detention.

"But Ginny I love you, you shouldn't have to waste away your precious life with Malfoy" Harry declared as he got up and began walking to Ginny.

"I Love Draco" Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"Well let me change your mind" Harry whispered into Ginny's ear, whatever came next Ginny wasn't prepared suddenly Harry forced her to the ground.

He was undoing the zip of her skirt, on top of her petite body. Harry flung Ginny's skirt to the other side of the dungeon then he started undoing the buttons of her blouse and he flung all his clothes off.

Ginny looked scared, _what's happening? _She asked herself. Both she and Harry were now stripped naked and Harry was still on top of her, he started rocking back and forth finding a rhythm. Ginny noticed something _we aren't using protection, I can't get pregnant I'm only in my 5th year_ yet she couldn't manage to push Harry off he just continued.

"How was that my dear sweet Ginny" Harry asked when they finished and he got dressed again.

Ginny pretended she didn't hear, she was ashamed at what had happened after all she may love Harry but she also loved Draco and she was dating Draco. Ginny was aching with bruises _Harry hadn't exactly been gentle_ she thought. Ginny looked at her watch and gasped already 8:30.

Ginny went back to work after getting her clothing back on after all she did want to get out at midnight even if Harry didn't. At about 11:45 Filch came back into the dungeon and ran one of his fingers along the walls and looked at it.

"Fine, you can go now" Filch told Ginny and Harry. Ginny fled the dungeon and went straight to her bedroom and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was Saturday so there were no classes and the student's could do whatever they wanted. Right now Ginny just wanted to confess to Draco about what had happened the night before so she went to breakfast and saw Draco. Ginny before sitting down motioned to Draco to stay behind after breakfast, Draco nodded and Ginny sunk into a seat feeling more comfortable.

Harry saw Ginny making these motions and looked worried _I know I can handle Ginny but probably not Malfoy, why did I do it? _Harry asked himself. Hermione saw Harry's worried look and asked

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Never mind Hermione" Harry replied eating his breakfast and walking out of The Great Hall.

Ginny saw Harry walk out of the Hall and was personally pleased, _I hate Harry now_ she thought, when all the breakfast had been eaten and everyone gone Ginny walked over to where Draco was standing.

"There's something I have to tell you" Ginny said

"What is it Gin?" Draco asked

"Well, um, uh, last night in detention we had to clean a dungeon and it was only me and Potter in detention and…" Ginny broke away.

"And what Ginny" said Draco in an anxious voice "What happened?"

"Harry raped me" Ginny said so quietly that she whispered

"What?" Draco asked

"Harry raped me" Ginny sobbed, hating the memories from last night.

Draco's eyes opened in disbelief "oh Ginny" he comforted her. Draco took Ginny's hand and gazed into her beautiful eyes and said "Don't worry, I still love you"

Ginny looked at Draco she looked into his steel eyes she saw something she had never seen in them before passion and utter hatred, she moved in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and they both walked out of the Great Hall holding hands, Ginny having had a big weight off her shoulders.

**A/N: Well that's it for now, I won't update till I have had at least 5 reviews, so please R & R it would be greatly appreciated thanx. **


	3. The news and telling everyone else

About a month after Ginny had been raped she woke up early in the morning and ran straight to the bathroom, only to find herself facing the toilet bowl and vomiting. _EW gross _she thought as she got up. Thinking not much of vomiting in the morning.

However over the next few days the vomiting kept continuing so Ginny went to see Madame Pomfrey about it.

"Um, Madame Pomfrey, I have been vomiting a lot over the last few day's mainly in the morning." Ginny explained her situation.

"hmm, come here my dear" Madame Pomfrey said" There is no easy way to tell you this, but from the symptoms you have told me it appears that you're pregnant."

Ginny stood there looking stunned "Wh wh what?" Ginny stuttered

"You're pregnant" Madame Pomfrey repeated,

"NO, I don't believe it!" Ginny exclaimed "I can't believe it" she sobbed

"Why, my dear, childbirth is such a beautiful thing in life, I'm sure the father will be thrilled" Madame Pomfrey said

"Actually, I was raped I think that's how I got pregnant" Ginny explained through tears.

"Oh my goodness, do you know who raped you?" Madame Pomfrey asked

"Yes it was Harry Potter." Ginny said before rushing out of the room with one word going through her head _pregnant._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny went on a search mission she had to find Draco, he would set things right. She searched the Great Hall, every corridor but she finally found him alone in the grounds. Draco was sitting with his chin resting on the top of his knees he was underneath the huge oak tree that was right next to the lake.

"Draco, I have to tell you something" Ginny said after she'd approached him

"What Gin?" Draco enquired

Ginny took a deep breath and said "I'm pregnant"

Draco looked petrified, "What! We haven't done anything yet"

"Not with you, I wish it was that simple" Ginny cursed "You know that night Potter raped me well I got pregnant"

Ginny burst into tears and sobbed "you can break up with me if you want"

"What no Ginny I love you, I know you didn't ask Potter to rape you, it isn't your fault" Draco said comforting the weeping Ginny.

Draco sat back down and Ginny lay down her head in Draco's lap. _Potter will pay _Draco thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was a Hagrid's hut and saw Ginny with Draco but he was too far to hear anything that was being said,

"What's up Harry?" Hagrid asked

"Did you ever love someone but they didn't love you back, so you did something awful and now they hate you even more?" Harry asked

"Can't say I did, my lad but maybe you should just move on" Hagrid said.

"Hmm, maybe I should" Harry voiced his thought out loud. Then said "thanks Hagrid, see you later" and walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night in the Gryffindor common room Ginny scanned the room for the jet black her that belonged to Harry Potter. She finally saw him in a squishy couch talking to Ron and Hermione, Ginny stormed over to him and said,

"Ron Hermione can you give us a minute?"

"Sure" Hermione said cheerfully and went to the other side of the room.

"What's up Ginny?" Harry asked casually

"When you and I had your so called 'sex' I became pregnant" Ginny said coolly

"What" Harry said disbelievingly

"Yeah" Ginny finished and walked away

When Ginny had gone Hermione and Ron came back over,

"What was that about Harry?" Ron asked

"Never mind" Harry replied. Harry got up and went to bed deep in thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny went to the hospital wing before bed that night because her pregnant belly was showing through her robes,

"Hi, um can you please find a way for me to hide this belly?" Ginny questioned when she saw Madame Pomfrey

"Sure sweetie" Madame Pomfrey replied and went to get some medicine "Now this should make the belly not be seen but you will still have the baby" Ginny took the vial that was being offered to her.

Ginny unscrewed the cork and drank the potion that was inside,

"You have to have that potion every night before you go to bed" Madame Pomfrey explained.

"So come to you before going to bed?" Ginny asked

"Yes" Madame Pomfrey replied

Ginny left looking happier _no one need know I am pregnant if I take this stuff_ she thought as she closed the door of the hospital wing _the only bad thing is that I can't run. _Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor Common room and entered the password then went directly to her bed.

_Well I will still have all the symptoms of pregnancy but no one can see the belly so it's ok_ she thought as she went to sleep.

**A/N: next chapter will be the conflict, anyway read and review.**


	4. Other things

**A/N: in case you were wondering when I first wrote the story Harry and Ginny were together but I changed it, there are some confusing parts in the first chapter sorry.**

**Another month later**

Ginny looked at her belly, it was hard to believe there was a baby growing inside she was as thin as she was before she became pregnant. It was hard to believe that in a few months she would be going into labor. It was just hard to believe anything lately for Ginny.

"Ginny are you paying attention?" Professor McGonagall said knocking Ginny back to reality, they were meant to turn a tortoise into a kettle Ginny hadn't even started.

"Sorry Professor" Ginny apoligised and got back to work.

When the bell finally rang, Ginny packed up and was heading out the door when Professor McGonagall stopped her,

"What is up, you seem to be very sad lately" Professor McGonagall said

"Well it's just the exam pressure" Ginny started then seeing the disbelieving look on Professor McGonagall's face "Also…I'm pregnant" she blurted out

"What, How?" Professor McGonagall asked

"I was raped on that night of detention by Harry Potter" Ginny sobbed.

"Potter raped you?"

"Uh huh"

"Well, as you know the headmaster will have to know that you are pregnant even though you have done well in hiding it" Professor McGonagall said "You can go now Ginny"

Ginny left the room, leaving Professor McGonagall standing thinking _well, I wonder if she wants us to tell her family_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Professor McGonagall went to Madame Pomfrey and asked

"Did you know that little Ginny Weasley is pregnant?"

"Yes, I did she came to me in a right state not knowing why she had morning sickness" Madame Pomfrey said

"You did?"

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Professor McGonagall asked

"Well the little one didn't want to tell anyone that she was pregnant" Madame Pomfrey replied

"We have to tell Albus, goodness knows what will happen to Harry" Professor McGonagall said and grabbed Madame Pomfrey by the arm and dragged her too Dumbledore's office

"Licorice wands" Professor McGonagall said when they reached the stone gargoyle. The gargoyle turned and became a staircase Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey stepped onto the stair and were taken up to Dumbledore's office.

_Knock knock _Professor McGonagall knocked on the door about a minute later Albus Dumbledore answered the door he told them both to come in and have a seat. They both sat down in the chairs provided.

"Well Minerva what brings you to my office?" Dumbledore asked

"It is the youngest Weasley Albus" Professor McGonagall said

"Ginny?" Dumbledore questioned

"Yes, well Madame Pomfrey told Ginny that she is pregnant and Ginny Weasley was raped by Harry Potter and now she is pregnant" Professor McGonagall explained.

"So Ginny Weasley is pregnant?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes" Madame Pomfrey replied

"But she is only in her fifth year" Dumbledore said and scratched his chin

"I know, well she seems happy and doesn't mind having the baby" Madame Pomfrey added

"What is going to happen to Harry, he did rape Ginny" Professor McGonagall enquired.

"I am going to have to ask you to leave so I can make a decision on that" Dumbledore finished.

Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall stood up and walked to the door bidding farewell to Albus, leaving the same style they had come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was sitting in the grounds in front of the lake he was watching someone, Harry Potter, Draco stood up and strode over to where Harry and Hermione were standing together and said

"How dare you impregnate my girlfriend!"

"Harry is Malfoy telling the truth?" Hermione answered with a worried look on her face

"Yes Hermione he's telling the truth" Harry said

"Say Mudblood could you give me and Harry a sec?" Draco asked

"Oh fine" Hermione said and walked over to play with Ron who was watching the giant squid in the lake.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked through gritted teeth,

"Meet me at the tallest tower tonight at midnight bring no one" Draco said

"Fine" Harry replied and they shook on it.

Draco then went to find Ginny; she was in the library reading up about birth,

"Hey Gin" Draco whispered as he sat down next to her

"Hey" She whispered back.

"Wow you don't even look pregnant" Draco said and got a look from the librarian.

"Madame Pomfrey gave me something to hide my belly" Ginny explained also receiving a look from the librarian. "I have got to go I have a meeting with Dumbledore, bye Draco" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left.

**A/N: Well there's another chapter up and done. Please r & r to tell me how to improve.**


	5. The Midnight Duel!

**A/N: a big thank you to people that has reviewed whether the review is good or bad. Just to say though it is hard to write about something that has never happened to you. I am going to try to follow the advice of some of the reviews.**

After Ginny had left Draco in the library she went to see the headmaster _I wonder why he wants to see me _she thought it was the first time Dumbledore had ever summoned Ginny

"Licorice Wands" Ginny said following what the messenger had told her. When she reached the gargoyle and to her surprise the gargoyle opened and became a moving staircase that went up and up Ginny stepped forward onto the moving Staircase and started going around getting quite dizzy. Eventually it stopped and Ginny found herself standing behind a wooden door with a fancy knocker.

_Knock knock _Ginny knocked with the fancy knocker, within minutes the wooden door opened to reveal Dumbledore himself.

"Ah welcome Miss. Weasley" Dumbledore said motioning for Ginny to enter.

Ginny walked into Dumbledore's office and looked around she saw the sorting hat on the three legged stool and the sword that had belonged to Godric Gryffindor that Harry had pulled out of the sorting hat to save her in her second year. The whole room brought back memories even though Ginny had never been in this office before.

"Come sit down" Dumbledore said.

Ginny went to the nearest seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Do you know why I have brought you into my office?" Dumbledore asked

Ginny shook her head

"It is about your pregnancy, I know how it happened but I don't know why also I need some clarification that it was Mr. Potter who raped you"

"It's true" Ginny replied trying hard to not think of the memories of that fateful night.

"Really" Dumbledore questioned

Ginny just nodded

"You can leave now" Dumbledore said

Ginny stood up and went out of the office as fast as she could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry got his invisibility cloak and headed off for the tallest tower; he pushed open the heavy oak door and saw Malfoy standing his arms were folded across his chest and his mouth was a straight line. Harry took off the invisibility cloak.

"Well well little Potter has actually shown up" Draco said

"Cut to the chase Malfoy what do you want?" Harry demanded.

"I want to know why you raped my girlfriend"

"I wasn't with it" Harry said "I didn't know what I was doing"

"Right" Draco said disbelievingly.

A moment's silence passed and Harry had the memories of that night going through his head suddenly

"Let's Dual, see how much you actually know about spells" Malfoy said breaking the silence

"Fine" Harry said through clenched teeth

They both followed the moves that Professor Lockhart had shown them in their second year. They stood a metre away from each other and were in their ready positions,

"Engorgio" Harry said his wand pointing at Draco's face; suddenly Draco felt his nose grow bigger _blasted Potter _he thought

"Petrificus Totalus" Draco yelled and Harry went as rigid as a board. They kept dueling until Draco heard the big bell in Hogsmeade strike 2:00 then

"Stop" Draco yelled his voice muffled by the size of his nose. Harry had just let off a spell and Draco was impacted by it he was shoved back and hit the wall of the tower. Draco became unconscious; Harry looked worried then just chucked on his invisibility cloak and left Draco lying unconscious next to the wall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ran as fast as his legs could carry him and so his cloak wouldn't fall off and reveal him. Before he knew it he was outside the common room in front of the fat Lady in the pink dress. He said the password and the portrait swung open Harry walked up to his bedroom and flung himself on his four post bed just wanting to curl up and die so many things were going wrong this year he went through them all silently in his head, Harry eventually fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Ginny woke up and ran to the bathroom and was instantly sick. _Blast this morning sickness _she thought as she went down to the great Hall to have breakfast, she helped herself to a bacon and egg muffin, 3 pancakes and some toast.

"Ginny are you feeling alright?" Her friend enquired when he saw how much she had piled onto her plate

"I'm fine" She hissed not wanting to go into any detail.

When she had eaten she waited behind for Draco but he never showed she shook her head impatiently and took off to her first lesson.

**A/N: I am debating whether or not to continue this. It has been so long since I updated, R & R to tell me what you think.**


	6. The aftermath

**A/N: Thanx to everyone that reviewed I appreciate it.**

After her first lesson Ginny started making her way to her next one but she overheard some teachers talking.

"Draco Malfoy did not attend his first lesson, Minerva" A voice said

"Hmmm" Another voice replied,

Ginny hurried on thoughts stuck in her head, _Shall I ditch this lesson to look for Draco or should I go to my lesson _she sighed too many decisions she ended up skipping class to look for Draco

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After searching everywhere for Draco Ginny eventually came to the tower, she saw Draco shoved against the wall and unconscious, she ran over and hugged him,

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead" she said over and over again to herself as she dragged him away from the wall and spread him out on his back.

She pulled out her wand and said "enervate"(?) in the hope it might work,

Draco's eyes fluttered open and he said weakly "I love you Ginny"

"I love you too Draco" Ginny said as she pulled off her cloak and put it over Draco's limp body.

Draco smiled and tried to get up but he stumbled,

"No, your too weak" Ginny said

"But you have to go to your lessons" Draco insisted

Ginny sighed and draped Draco's arm over her shoulder and she heaved him up he stumbled again.

Slowly and carefully Ginny guided Draco down the stairs and eventually they reached the hospital wing.

"Oh good heaven's" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed when she saw Draco, she helped Ginny lay Draco down on a bed,

"When I find out who did this to you, I will make sure they are expelled." Ginny said angrily

"You may leave now Ms Weasley" Madame Pomfrey said shooing Ginny out of the hospital wing, Ginny left reluctantly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the bell signaled lunch time Ginny stuffed her books and paper in her bag and left the class room, she walked hurriedly toward the hospital wing, when she arrived she flung the door open and saw Draco sitting upright and eating a sandwich.

"Oh, Draco" Ginny said relived that Draco was alright

Draco smirked "Ginny!" He exclaimed.

"Your looking way better" Ginny complimented

"Huh" Draco said

"You are in better shape tan you were this morning when I brought you here" Ginny explained.

"Ok" Draco said

"Who did that to you?" Ginny asked

"What does it matter, just drop it" Draco said

"No, not until you tell me who did this. Ginny said

Draco felt all the memories from the previous night rush through him like they were on fast forward, "Harry" he finally whispered

"What" Ginny said moving her head closer.

"It was Harry Potter, he hit me with a spell" Draco said slowly

Ginny opened her eyes wide with disbelief, she couldn't believe it _Harry should be expelled and he will be if he isn't careful._

Draco shifted to his side and faced Ginny "You can't tell anyone"

"But Draco…" Ginny said

"NO" Draco interrupted

"Harry could get expelled." Ginny said smirking just as the bell rang, Ginny hurried off to her next lesson leaving Draco lying on his side thinking about the possibility of Harry being expelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Licorice wands" Ginny said when she reached the familiar Gargoyle that marked Dumbledore's office. The Gargoyle leapt aside and a revolving staircase appeared, Ginny stepped onto a step and before she knew it she was facing an oak door with a brass knocker.

"Knock, knock" Ginny knocked

"Come in" Dumbledore's smooth voice said from behind the door. Ginny opened the door and walked into the small round office.

"Um, headmaster…" Ginny started

"Yes" Dumbledore said

"Last night I don't know if you know already but Harry dueled Draco and I found Draco this morning in one of the towers" Ginny finished

Dumbledore looked at Ginny over the top of his half moon spectacles "Thank you Miss Weasley, you may now leave"

Turned and left feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, now there was another thing to worry about, her pregnancy. How was she going to tell her mum, Ginny sighed.

**A/N: Well another chapter, r and r as usual I need to know whether to continue or not. You decide!**


	7. the expulsion!

**A/N: thanx to everyone that reviewed, I have decided to finish this story, and I will try not to rush it.**

A few nights after seeing Dumbledore Ginny went to The Great Hall to have dinner. She walked in and sat at the Gryffindor table but desperately wanted to sit at the Slytherin table that Draco was now happily sitting at after his recent recovery.

Dumbledore stood and the hall went quiet. "Attention professors and students! I have an announcement to make before we eat. Due to several wrong accidents I have no choice but to say good bye to Harry Potter. He will be leaving tonight. The reason for his expulsion will remain confidential," Professor Dumbledore announced.

A buzz went round the hall. Harry sat in his place unable to process anything that had just been said.

"Harry, if you will come into the small chamber behind these doors, I need a quick word with you," Dumbledore beckoned.

Harry got up and walked down the aisle between the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, he felt all the eyes focusing on him and it wasn't a nice feeling. He started walking faster desperate to escape the wondering eyes until he eventually came to the door which had been left ajar.

"Close the door Harry," Dumbledore said when Harry had entered. Harry pulled the door shut so it was only himself and Dumbledore. "I suppose you know why you are being expelled?" he continued.

"Yes Professor," Harry said a glum look on his face.

"Very well, I hope this will help you learn from your mistakes." He paused, a strained look on his face. "I am very disappointed in you Harry." He sighed. "A coach will come tonight. You can go upstairs and pack now." Dumbledore opened a door that was to his right that was hidden behind a tapestry. "You will go back to the Dursleys' then they will decide what is best for you."

Harry was horrified. "But Professor-"

"No buts Harry," Dumbledore replied and Harry saw sadness in his eyes. "You may go now."

Harry knew Dumbledore was serious and a deep feeling of gloom began to fill him. "Yes Professor," he mumbled. Tearing his eyes from Dumbledore's face Harry turned and left through the door. Quickly he walked to the Gryffindor dormitories not wanting to run into anyone. The fat lady gave him a disapproving look as she let him into the Gryffindor common room, the whole castle must know by now. He headed up to his dormitory and started to pack up his things, deep in his thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny watched Harry as he walked towards the chamber and couldn't believe that "The Boy Who Lived" was getting expelled from Hogwarts. She smirked at the thought. Harry Potter who had raped her, got her pregnant and then harmed her boyfriend was leaving forever.

She listened to the other students discussing it all. Everyone sounded curious as none of them knew the reason why Harry was being expelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner Ginny went over to the Slytherin table and greeted her Draco. By this time the hall was empty.

Draco looked up at her with concern. Tears began steaming down her face.

"Why are you crying?" Draco asked reaching up a hand to wipe a tear from her cheek.

"I am crying from relief and also happiness," Ginny explained wiping her face. "So, what do you think?"

"Ok, so what do I think about what?" Draco replied.

"Harry being expelled!" Ginny exclaimed.

"It is great my darling," Draco said giving Ginny a quick peck on the cheek.

Ginny smiled. "Goodnight Draco."

"Night Gin," Draco said.

Ginny turned and walked out of the Great Hall through the double doors and up the marble staircase. She eventually came to the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Figglebush" she said. The password had changed the previous day.

Ginny went straight to bed. She drew the curtains around her four poster and curled up in a ball. She fell asleep only moments later still fully dressed. Her pregnancy was finally taking hold of her, she was just so tired.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Harry had packed everything he went down into the entrance hall to wait for the coach to come take him away from the school, from his future. Harry sighed, he didn't want to leave.

Dumbledore was the only one there but he hardly even looked at Harry and said nothing.

_It is all Ginny and Draco's fault that I got expelled. They had to blab _he thought. Harry climbed into the coach that had just arrived and he plonked himself down in one of the chairs. The coach then started to move and Harry took his last look at Hogwarts.

**A/N: I know this Chapter is short, but I would like to thank kittyluvr for her help as my beta! **

**I know a lot of this chapter is just dialogue but yeah.**

**Please R & R! It would be highly appreciated. **


	8. Ginny gives in

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long I have had writers block and not to mention way too many assignments. I have decided to skip to a few months after.**

**Disclaimer: I own…nothing sob**

Ginny rushed to the toilet bowl and felt her stomach heave. When she was done she wiped her mouth with some toilet paper and flushed the toilet. With a sigh she came out of the stall and rinsed her mouth in the sink. Then she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was pale with sickness and heavy bags hung under her eyes from lack of sleep. She felt faint and dizzy and decided to go visit Madame Pomfrey.

The walk to the Hospital Wing was long and slow. Ginny was constantly stopping to catch her breath and putting a hand to her head to ease the throbbing. Even though her pregnant belly wasn't showing she found herself rubbing her stomach and wondered if the baby inside felt as unwell as she did.

"Madame Pomfrey I don't feel so good," Ginny said as she stumbled into the Hospital Wing.

"Ginny dear," Madame Pomfrey came and put a hand to Ginny's forehead. Her expression was concerned. "Come lie down on this bed." Madame Pomfrey said indicating the bed and Ginny lay down on it.

Madame Pomfrey got her wand and flicked it so it lit up as she pointed her wand at Ginny. Ginny gasped at the spot where Madame Pomfrey's wand lit up her stomach. It made her skin transparent and Ginny could see the little baby that was growing inside her.

"This is good, your baby seems well. I think it is just affecting you so much because you're so stressed." She cocked an eyebrow at Ginny and Ginny nodded. "You look really tired. You should really take time off from school. You haven't told your friends yet?" Ginny shook her head shamefully. "Well we can just tell them that you have the flu and then they can bring you your schoolwork and you can do it here. I don't recommend that you continue like this, it isn't good for your baby."

Ginny looked worried. "Then is it alright?"

"Yes yes, but you are a long way into your pregnancy now Miss Weasley and you need to think about what is best for your baby. In fact I would say that you only have about a month to go." Madame Pomfrey explained. "Now I will send a note to Professor McGonagall and she can let your teachers know that you will be absent for a few weeks. I will make sure that it is discreet. Is this okay?" Madame Pomfrey said as she summoned a piece of paper.

Ginny nodded tiredly. "Thanks so much Madame Pomfrey."

"Now now," she fussed. "It's just fine. You get some rest and I will make sure that Professor McGonagall gets this." She brandishes the newly written note. "If your friends come after class can they see you?"

"Yes that would be nice," Ginny said. Madame Pomfrey nodded then left her alone. Ginny lay rubbing her belly and thinking about her unborn baby.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, get down here right NOW!" Uncle Vernon called out to Harry.

Harry sighed and looked around his room he saw his trunk which lay open on his floor. His wand had been snapped earlier, Harry got up and raced down the stairs and went to the lounge room where he saw Uncle Vernon sitting on the couch. Dudley was still attending Smeltings and Aunt Petunia had gone out so it was just Harry and Uncle Vernon.

"I have decided that we are going to send you to St Brutisis School," Uncle Vernon announced as Harry walked into the room.

"Great," Harry said sarcastically.

"Don't talk in that sarcastic manner, we were nice enough to accept you back into our home," Uncle Vernon said looking into Harry's eyes with his beady eyes.

_I will get Ginny and Draco back for this, _Harry thought.

"Go get me some cake boy; it is on the bench."

Harry grudgingly fetched Uncle Vernon a slice of cake then escaped up to his room before Uncle Vernon could ask for anything else.

"Ginny!!" Harry shouted angrily as he kicked his trunk which had been emptied of his wizarding items when the wizards from the ministry of Magic had come to Privet Drive. Luckily the Dursley's hadn't been home at the time.

Harry sat down on his bed resignedly, all his anger spent.

That night Harry awoke abruptly, he tried to fit all the pictures together to see what the dream had been about, all he saw was the back of a person with long red hair,

"Ginny" Harry whispered _I have to get back to see and claim my baby_ Harry thought as he floated off back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning she woke up and ran to the toilet bowl and instantly threw up _darn morning sickness. _She went back to her bed in the hospital wing.

"Hello, did you sleep well?" Madame Pomfrey said as she came bustling into the room.

"Yes I slept fine thankyou" Ginny lied, truthfully she had barely slept, the events of the past few months had been going over and over in her head.

"Really? You don't look like you slept well" Madame Pomfrey said

"No I slept fine" Ginny argued

"Ok then, well I will just go get your breakfast"

Madame Pomfrey left the room leaving Ginny with her own thoughts, _it's so peaceful not having to go to lessons, I wonder what Harry is doing now _were just a few of the things going through her mind when Madame Pomfrey came back into the room with so much food on a tray that it could feed an army.

"How much food?" Ginny asked her eyes wide open

"Well the baby is well along but will need more food that you usually give it; you have to remember that you're eating for two." The nurse explained resting the tray in front of Ginny.

Ginny gaped at the food she was supposed to eat, there were about four pancakes, two pieces of toast and scrambled eggs. Ginny started eating and when Madame Pomfrey came back again Ginny had finished and felt quite full.

**Well there you have it another chapter, sorry to everyone for the wait!**


End file.
